prototypefandomcom-20200222-history
Hunter
" There were Hunters now, thanks to Greene... " '' - Alex Mercer. '''Hunters' were spawned by Elizabeth Greene to give the infected the ability to destroy vehicles and large groups of military units. They are a fearsome force to be reckoned with, especially in greater numbers, and take the role of the warrior caste of the infected. Overview Hunters are incubated and hatched from infected water towers and hives. When Alex went to find more information from Greene, he accidentally released both her and the original hunters (who mutated from the soldiers guarding Greene). From then on, they are grown from infected water towers and Hives, used as defense against Alex and the military. With strength equal to that of Alex, tough hides resistant to small arms, and speed that belies their size, Hunters are a dangerous foe to both the military and Alex. A few working in concert can tear apart tanks with ease and kill large groups of soldiers. Early on, one alone can be a match for Alex, though later they are only dangerous in packs. Appearance Hunters are large, brutish, heavily mutated humanoid beasts with reddish, hairless skin, bulging muscles, sunken eyes and a lipless mouth. They bear a fitting resemblance to a shaved gorilla. Dealing With Hunters Hunters can do a large amount of damage if they manage to strike Alex, but have a fairly simplistic pattern of attack. When at a distance, Hunters will charge their quarry and tackle it. If they miss on the first attempt, they may suddenly turn and do a second jumping attack. If left to their own devices, Hunters can occasionally be observed grabbing humans and eating them to restore health; however, it is rare that they will attempt this in combat with Alex. When attacked, Hunters can exhibit two behaviors. If hit hard enough to knock them down, Hunters will flail about for a few moments before regaining their footing, knocking aside anything nearby. If not knocked down after a few hits, Hunters will break into a berserker rage, wherein they will slash wildly at everything in front of them. They are invincible in this state. This attack is preceded by a slight pause where the Hunter will draw arm back in preparation for its charge. The best way to deal with Hunters is through the use of Alex's various powers. The claws available at the start of the game don't do much damage, but work better than normal melee. The Hammerfists will stun Hunters momentarily, and can knock them down easily. The Elbow Drop will do this reliably. The Whipfist will also knock down Hunters easily, with the benefit of doing so at range. Musclemass used in conjunction with Alex's higher-end combat moves, particularly the Uppercut and Air Combo, can do large amounts of damage. Similarly, thrown objects will cause significant damage while keeping out of reach of their attacks. Finally, the Air Slash of the Blade can kill Hunters in one or two hits. Military vehicles and weapons also works. Tanks can kill Hunters in two hits with the main gun, though Hunters will often close in to prevent this. APCs missiles will also do damage, though the vehicle is more vulnerable to Hunters than a tank is. Helicopters will render Alex impervious to attack from Hunters, and its weapons can easily kill the Hunters in return. Grenade and rocket launchers work, as well, and the explosions will stun the Hunters. Avoiding their attacks is key in dealing with Hunters, as they will do a large amount of damage if allowed to connect. Hit-and-run attacks will prevent them from retaliating, and the diveroll can be used to escape their berserker attack before it begins if fighting in close-quarters. Multiple Hunters should be drawn out into the open if possible to keep them from cornering Alex. When reduced to about an eighth of their total health, Hunters will reel back in pain, allowing Alex to consume them. Doing so will restore a large portion of Alex's health, second only to the Leader Hunters. Encounters With Hunters Encountering hunters is fairly common; they first appear in the mission Behind The Glass while Alex rescues Elizabeth Greene from GENTEK. Alex gains the Claws by consuming one. Hunters also hatch from the Infected Water Towers; however this can be easily avoided by destroying them first to simply not standing near them. Crows circling above and reddish growths on the towers mark them as infected. Hunters are very common near Infected Hives, where up to five will attack the military, Blackwatch, or Alex himself. Leader Hunters "The Hunter you're looking for seems to be a variant of the species. It fulfills a Leader role. The other Hunters take cues from it." - Dr. Ragland. Stronger and faster than regular Hunters by orders of magnitude, a lone Leader Hunter is a serious threat to contend with. They can take far more damage than a regular Hunter, and cause just as much damage to match. They pounce on their foes until they've succeeded in killing the enemy, can throw debris over great distances with surprising accuracy, and can summon regular Hunters to aid them in battle. Leader Hunters have two brains and two spinal columns, both of which must be disabled for Alex to consume them. Consuming a Leader Hunter likewise provides a much larger health boost. Appearance Leader Hunters share many of the features of regular Hunters, but are far larger. Their skin is browner than Hunters, and proportionally their heads are larger. They also have a second mouth. Dealing With Leader Hunters A Leader Hunter is a serious threat to Alex and anyone else that gets in its way. If it senses an enemy, it will move into a series of pounce attacks intended to crush its opponent. It is invincible in this state, and can cause extreme damage. After three or four pounces, it will hop back to rest. If attacked in its resting state, the Leader Hunter will attempt to bat the enemy aside so it can pounce again. This attack will interrupt Alex no matter how fast he attacks, though it won't knock him far enough away to allow the pounce attack unless Alex stops attacking. It will occasionally throw debris if Alex moves out of range. The best way to deal with Leader Hunters is to use the Critical Pain Devastator on them that can usually kill them in one or two hits. The player can also hit them with debris augmented by Musclemass. This prevents them from using their pounce attack while doing significant damage. The secondary attack of the Whipfist works as a decent substitute. If melee attacks become necessary, goad the Leader into using its pounce attack then aim for the recovery period. The Air Slice of the Blade can do a lot of damage during the rest period. Encounters With Leader Hunters The first Leader Hunter sighted is the one that kidnaps Dana, Alex's sister. Another one gets consumed in the abandoned military base, giving Alex the Infected Vision ability which syncs him with the Hive Mind. This leads him to the Leader Hunter that kidnapped Dana. There are also three Leader Hunters appearing in the Stairway war event, where you fight as a military ally against the Infected. A pack of them also appear when you have to pump the Bloodtox underground. Nodes of Intrigue The first Leader Hunter that Alex consumes partially gives him the Infected Vision ability. The second one gives him Dana's location. Supreme Hunter Main article: Supreme Hunter Encountered twice in the game, this creature should be considered one of the toughest enemies. Possessing vast physical strength, speed, agility, and durability, the Supreme Hunter is physically more capable than Alex. Web of Intrigue scenes suggests the cancerous antibody compound injected into Alex and Elizabeth Greene was sentient, which suggests the Supreme Hunter was a personification of the compound. The Supreme Hunter is first encountered when Alex injects Greene with the cancer weapon used on him by Captain Cross. The Supreme Hunter instantly spawns from Greene, possibly due to Greene's body rejecting the cancer. The supreme hunter can use some of Alex's abilities such as the Tendril Barrage. Alex defeats the supreme hunter the first time and he steps in a puddle of it's biomass and reawakens it as a result, however it is not seen again until later. After this, the Supreme Hunter uses Alex's consume abilities and is revealed to have his disguise ability as well, although it is unknown whether it already had them. Brawler Hunter First seen in 2007-2008 builds, the Brawler Hunter was later cut from the game and replaced with the leader. In an interview this kind of hunters was described to be very aggressive. Ultra Hunter There is an early concept art for Hunter named Ultra Hunter. This Hunter is like the Supreme Hunter in that it is humanoid in it's appearance and stands on two feet, but unlike the Supreme Hunter, the Ultra Hunter doesn't have any parasitic bulges on any part of it's body, half of his face is not melted away, and the Blade-like arm is the right and the left one seem to look like normal Hunter hand, except more muscular. It is possible that the Ultra Hunter was replaced with the Supreme Hunter, or the appearance stayed with the name being changed to the Supreme Hunter. In the Prima offical guide there is a concept art similar the Ultra Hunter but the face had normal-like eyes and sharp teeth and the face was used for the Supreme Hunter in the characters description, it's possible the form of the Ultra Hunter was modified to the Supreme Hunter. Early Design Hunter The early design Hunter was more humanoid in its appearance. It could stand on two feet but it looked similar to the Brawler Hunter. This Hunter was created from one of BLACKLIGHT virus versions that can restructured and repurposed organisams into biological killing machines. Some of these Hunters can asume human or human-like form, some others are completely inhuman, the ones who are completely inhuman have a second mouth on their head. This breed of Hunters' intellect ranges from animal to near-genius. They are inferior to Alex(ZEUS) and most lack the ability to consume and become human targets. Every one of these hunters are out for blood on their own, except when they are ordered to cooperate by Greene. They are aggressive and if possible they will kill and consume one another to grow in power and ability. However, their primary purpose is to defend Greene and consume Alex(ZEUS). They fear ZEUS because they see him as a competitor to what they see as the ultimate position, a place only second to Greene herself, they will do anything to destroy him. They can infect others with the virus, change thier form in a limited manner and incorporate other hunters powers to their own by consuming them. The concept was ultimately replaced with the normal Hunters. Though, it can be presumed that the earlier designs for the Hunters may be introduced and explored in future installments for the Prototype series. Trivia * Sometimes, though rarely, a hunter will pick up an Infected civilian and bite their heads off. * Hunters will attack you while you are in Military or Blackwatch disguises (or in Alex or Armor form). Hunters will chase you until you are at least 200 meters from the Hive. However, Hunters will ignore Civilian disguises, giving you free attacks on the Hive. * Sometimes, Hunters will cause Infected Water Towers to hatch. The best way to avoid this is to use the Drop Kick attack and lead the Hunter away from the water towers. * Hunters may occasionally attack each other. * Hunters will attack tanks, Alex, Marines, Blackwatch, Police helicopters, and Super Soldiers if given the chance. * When you do bonus play after beating the game, you can find Super Soldiers and Hunters fighting on the rooftop of a building. This is because there is a War event nearby where you fight as an infected ally (alongside Hunters) to defeat the Military (Supersoldiers). * After you beat the game and play New Game plus, you might find hunters BEFORE you play the mission Behind the Glass, even though they're not supposed to be there yet. * The Hunters bear a notable resemblance to the Lickers from Capcom's ''Resident Evil ''series. Coincidentially, an early incarnation of the Hunter (pictured above) resembles RE's Hunter. * On very rare occasions a Leader Hunter might hatch out of a hive . OR * you may see Leader Hunters controlling their packs. Category:Enemies Category:Infected Category:Node of Intrigue